Honeymoon Phase
by DrEvil818
Summary: Another story set in the modern era for Christopher Brandon & Marianne Dashwood. Takes place after Honeymoon Getaway. Christopher and Marianne Brandon have been married for almost two months. The happy couple stay with Mrs. Dashwood for a few days. The only issue is will the madly in love couple be able to behave themselves at Marianne's mother's home?
1. Chapter 1

Marianne was waiting at the London Euston station on a hot July day. She was wringing her hands in excitement. Christopher was due any minute. He had been away the past week on a business in Liverpool. They were just about two months into their marriage. This was the longest they were apart since. She wasn't able to go with him due to her internship and an assignment she had to finish. She completed it yesterday and was looking forward to some down time and a nice reunion with her husband. He let her know what time his train was coming and he would see her at home. She decided to surprise him at the station.

Marianne was dressed casually in a long tie skirt with a white tank top that was slightly snug fitting with flip flops. London was in the middle of a heat wave and with humidity. She was looking forward to going home to their nice air conditioned house. More specifically their bedroom for most likely the rest of the day. The smitten and deeply in love couple were not accustomed to being a part. They were exchanging suggestive texts yesterday and this morning. They both knew their reunion was going to be very nice and well worth it.

At last, she saw his train pull up to the station. She waited for it to stop and for passengers to get the clear to disembark. The doors open and she saw people exiting. She peered anxiously waiting for sight of Christopher. She gasped when she saw him come off with his carry bag. She smiled so big and waved at him to get his attention. Christopher stopped briefly in shock then smiled. He was so surprised and happy to see her. He stared briefly at how gorgeous she looked in her snug fitting tank top that he knew would end up driving him crazy later.

Christopher almost ran to her. She threw her arms around his neck as he held her tight against him giving her a big hug. Marianne giggled and pulled away to look at him. He smiled and couldn't help himself and leaned down for a passion filled kiss. They pulled away after a brief moment remembering they were in public. "I missed you so much. I am so happy your home." Marianne stated with her hand on his cheek. He smiled so big at her. "I missed you too love. The train ride seemed to take forever. This was such a surprise to see you." He said as he brushed back a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I knew you would." She said with a grin. "Come on let's go home." Marianne said as he wrapped his arm around her waist as they headed towards the car.

The drive home seemed to take forever. Marianne drove home. They had small talk and giggles as they discussed his trip and her week. Christopher sat in the passenger seat grinning like a schoolboy at her. While stopped at a light Christopher used the opportunity to rest his right hand on her thigh over her skirt. Marianne turned and smiled at him. He managed to pull it up a little so her knee and lower thigh was exposed. He began to caress and gently massage it with a smile. Marianne let out a soft moan and a smile. She felt her arousal surge and could tell that her knickers were already starting to get damp. Marianne gripped the steering wheel harder, half praying for the light to turn green so they could get home and half hoping it would stay red so she can continue to enjoy the movements of his hand.

"Darling if you want us to make it home you might want to stop that." She said to him with a grin while starting to drive again when the light changed.

Marianne pulled in the garage down the driveway on the side of the house where they kept the car. They quickly ran up the steps that led to the side door in the kitchen. Marianne fumbled with her keys as Christopher stood behind her placing some very sensual kisses on her neck. She finally managed to get the door unlocked and pushed it open. He wrapped his arms around her waist and practically pushed her in and used his foot to shut the door. She turned in his arms and reached for his lips for a long awaited deep kiss.

"Oh I missed you so much. I have been looking forward to having you in my arms again." Christopher whispered as he lead her into the kitchen. She reached up and began undoing his tie. Christopher began reaching around to find the zipper or clip to her skirt. Christopher kicked off his shoes as Marianne pushed his jacket down. It was becoming evident that they were not going to make it to the bedroom. They stopped their steps when Marianne was up against the bar counter near the sink. They kissed wherever their lips could reach, on the cheeks, chin and down their necks. Exchanging moans and sighs. Christopher was grateful he was able to pull her skirt up and reach around to caress her buttucks and thighs. At the same moment Marianne was undoing his belt and zipper. They both smiled and giggled between kisses. "I really don't think we are going to make it to the bedroom." She whispered as he was placing kisses down her neck and pushing her knickers down. Marianne Stepped out of them and kicked them off. Christopher moaned at that moment when her hands reached inside his boxers and began to caress his very firm member. "I don't think so. I want you so much Marianne. Besides, we haven't christened the kitchen yet." He mumbled with a smile. He kicked his shoes off and kicked them away across the kitchen floor. He wrapped his arm around her waist and used his other arm to reach and to grasp her thigh and lift her up so she was sitting on the counter. She smiled as she gasped at the feeling of the cold granite counter against her skin and for knowing what Christopher had in mind. She then grasped the back of his neck to pull him closer and kissed him again.

Soon his pants were on the ground as he kicked them off and she pushed off his shirt. Christopher took his hands off her for a second to pull his shirt off and fling it somewhere on the floor. While he did that, Marianne used the opportunity to pull off her tank top and fling it across the room. They both smiled at each other as Christopher pulled her close in his arms again for another kiss. Christopher reached between Marianne's thighs and they both gasped at the contact. She was hot, wet and ready for him. "Oh Christopher, I can't wait any longer." She gasped and pleaded. He reached down to pull her closer as he reached down to grasp his erection and position himself against her wet opening. Marianne gasped during their kiss as she felt him rub against her. He moved his hips then pushed inside. Both gasping at the sensation of being fully connected. "Oh darling! I missed you so much. You feel so good." Marianne panted as he continued his thrusting. They were panting as they kept eye contact as they felt the pleasurable sensations. Christopher's movements increased as Marianne wrapped her legs around his waist and buttocks, pulling him deeper inside her. Christopher rested his head against her shoulder panting against her neck. Marianne ran her hand through his hair placing kisses along his neck and cheek. Christopher adjusted his angle a bit and thrust two more times which sent Marianne over the edge. Her head fell back and she gasped and moaned his name. She pulled him tighter against her as Christopher felt her tightening spasms around his erection. One more push and he went over the edge with his release. He gasped and moaned as he felt the warm rush flow inside her. Marianne gasped and pulled him closer.

They both remained panting with Christopher resting his head on her shoulder as she ran her hand through his hair. Marianne was covered in sweat but didn't care. She released her legs and let them hang off the counter. Christopher stood up and pulled back to look at her. They both smiled and laughed. Christopher reached for another kiss. "Well I think that was a very nice welcome home." He said to her. She laughed and kissed him again. "Yes, I agree. We are definitely still in the honeymoon phase. I don't see that changing anytime soon either." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her forehead against his. He smiled at her and kissed the tip of her nose. "I don't think so either and I do not want it to end. I think we have always been in the honeymoon phase from the moment we started seeing each other." They exchanged a few gentle kisses then Marianne looked up at him and smiled. "I will definitely need to clean this counter again." She said to him. He giggled as he caressed her cheek then moved his hand down her neck and towards her chest. Keeping eye contact with her the entire time. His hand reached her breast and caressed it over her white lace bra. In a quick movement he grasped the top of the cup exposing her right breast to him. She gasped and smiled. "Oh I am so sorry darling." Saying in a mock apology putting on a apologetic sad face. "I am sure you are my wicked husband." She said as he gently caressed and squeezed her breast and leaned in for another kiss.

She soon scooted off the counter and adjusted her clothing as he did the same. They managed to get to the laundry room and raided the clean basket of clothes. He grabbed some sweat shorts and a tshirt as she grabbed a pair of light cotton pajama shorts and another tank top.

They soon were sitting on the sofa enjoying the nice cool house. Marianne was leaning against Christopher as they were enjoying some nice cold wine just chatting. All of a sudden they heard a thud and the lights and AC went out. They both sat up and waited a minute. It wasn't quite dark yet so they still had light. "Well I hope it comes back on soon. It will get warm in here fast." Marianne said as she got up to look out the window. "Yes, I will get the flashlight and some candles out." He said as he got up and went in the kitchen. Marianne peaked out the front window. She noticed that it seemed the street lights were out and the houses across the street. "Looks like the whole street is out darling." Marianne said as he came back in the living room with candles.

An hour went by and it was almost 80 already in the house with no sign of the power going back on. Christopher was on his mobile waiting for an operator at the power company to get an estimate on when it will be back on. Marianne was on the phone with her mother. "That's good that you have power. Christopher is on the phone now trying to see if they have an idea on when it will come back on." Marianne could hear Christopher finally got through to someone. "He just got through and is talking to them now." Marianne explained to Anne. She saw Christopher hang up and look disappointed. "Oh hold on a minute please Mum." Marianne said and pulled her mobile down. "There was a major surge caused by an accident. There was major damage to a main breaker. They don't think the power is going to be on until tomorrow afternoon." He explained and sat back on the sofa. "Oh no." She said then picked up the phone again. "Mum, yes they said there was major damage to a main breaker. They don't think it is going to be back on until tomorrow afternoon." Marianne explained and looked as if she was going to say something else but stopped to listen to what Anne had to say. "Well, that is lovely of you. I will let Christopher know and call you back in a few minutes. Bye." Marianne said and hung up. "Mum wants us to come over to stay at the house with the AC. I didn't want to say yes until I checked with you." Christopher smiled at her. "Well that is lovely of her. I am okay with it if it is fine with you." Christopher stated. He didn't mind spending time with Anne and Margaret. Anne adored him and was so happy that he made her daughter happy.

They soon packed up a backpack and decided to have a bike ride over to Anne's.


	2. Chapter 2

Anne hugged her daughter and son in law as they entered the house after they stored their bikes. "Oh it is nice to have you two here." Anne said as she led them in the kitchen. "Thank you Mum. It is so nice and cool in here too." Marianne said as they put their bags down and went to sit down. "Oh don't be silly. Margaret should be home soon. She went to the cinema with some friends. I am sorry I don't have anything ready for dinner, but I will make something." Anne explained. "Oh no don't worry about us. We just dropped this on you. Besides I would be happy to run out to get takeaway for all of us." Christopher said glancing at Marianne and Anne. Marianne smiled and nodded in agreement. "Oh that would be lovely. We will have to wait until Margaret gets home because she is so finicky sometimes with what she is in the mood for." Anne explained. Marianne just smiled and shook her head at her teenage younger sister's finickiness.

They chatted a bit in the sitting room giving updates on what was going on in their lives. Anne would smile as she noticed Marianne and Christopher holding hands while they sat on the sofa snuggled up together. Anne was just so happy and pleased with what a great man she found and married. They were so in love.

Soon Margaret came in and was surprised to see Marianne and her new brother in law. "Hi guys! I didn't know you were coming tonight." Margaret stated as she put her bag down and kissed her mother then sister hello. She leaned over and gave Christopher a hug as well. "Well it was a surprise. Our power went out and they don't believe it will be on before tomorrow afternoon. So Mum invited us to stay here for the night."

They soon chatted and debated about what they were in the mood for. Marianne wanted Italian, Margaret wanted Indian, Anne didn't have a preference and Christopher was just in the mood for a hamburger. Luckily, being in London a lot of places were in close proximity of each other. Each with mobile phones in hand they all called and ordered their food. Anne decided to get Italian with Marianne. "Ok, it is not far so I can ride to go pick it up since I have a basket." Marianne stated as she got up. Christopher got up with her. "No, darling let me go get it please. It is getting late and is dark out." Marianne smiled at him for his protectiveness. Christopher was by no means a controlling husband. He was just more cautious. She believed it stemmed more from the whole incident with Johnny. She didn't blame him and loved him for it. "Ok darling." She said. He made sure he had his wallet and kissed her goodbye letting them know he should be back within a half hour.

Margaret was in the living room watching the telly. Marianne and Anne were chatting in the kitchen. Marianne filled her in on how the job was going and how much she loved it. Marianne was explaining how many different people she got to meet. How it was so nice and convenient for the days she was in the office her and Christopher would ride their bikes together or take the car during bad weather. Anne began getting plates and silverware out for when Christopher came back with the food. "It's a shame he just gets home and the power went out. You two probably didn't get to relax or spend time together." Anne said. Marianne blushed remembering real well what went on in their kitchen when they arrived home. "Oh it was fine Mum. We got to talk during the car ride home and relax a bit on the sofa before the power cut off." Marianne said trying not giggle as she helped her mother set up the plates. "So you two can have your room. We swapped the beds out. Moved your twin bed in Elinor's old room and put in the queen bed in yours. Since Elinor's room was closer to Margaret's she has taken that over instead. If she has a friend over they sleep in there. I just made yours the guest room." Anne explained. "Oh that is fine Mum. Don't worry about us."

They heard the doorbell. Anne and Marianne looked confused. "Who on earth could that be?" Anne said as Marianne went towards the door with Anne following. Margaret had the telly and her earphones in that there was no way she could hear anything.

Marianne peered outside and giggled. "It's Christopher!" She opened the door his arms loaded up with takeaway food. "Sorry but I don't have a key." Christopher said with a smile. He walked in and reached over for a kiss hello. "Here let me take one of these darling." Marianne said as she grabbed one of the bags of food.

They all gathered in the kitchen and took their food that they chose. Christopher kept staring at Marianne's plate of eggplant parmesan with pasta. He nearly finished his burger and side salad which he very much enjoyed. Knowing he could be a little playful, when Marianne's head was turned he reached over and snuck a bite. Margaret giggled which made Marianne turn around and spy her guilty husband still putting the eggplant in his mouth. "Oh you sneaky devil." He giggled and tried putting on an innocent face. "What?" He said after he finished chewing. "I would have happily shared with you." She said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Oh you are just being nice because your mother is here. You would usually smack my hand away." Margaret and Anne laughed and were in agreement with him on that.

Christopher had surprised the ladies by stopping and picking up a chocolate mocha cake on his way back for dessert which they thoroughly enjoyed. They took coffee in to enjoy on the sofa while watching the telly. Margaret sat in the dining room wanting to finish her homework so she didn't have to worry about it for the rest of the weekend. Christopher went over and assisted her in a difficult math problem. Marianne loved seeing him bond with her family. He was already more like a big brother to Margaret then John was.

Soon Anne excused herself as she felt tired. Margaret said goodnight as well and headed up to her room. Christopher and Marianne chatted a bit on the sofa. Soon some soft kisses were exchanged along with giggles. They both felt like teenagers making out in her living room with the chance her parents could walk in any moment. Soon they headed upstairs with their bags.

Christopher followed her to her room. She opened the door and smiled. A lot of the posters and things she had hanging up were still there. Mostly stuff that a teenager would have that she outgrew but never took down. Marianne also noticed the bed and was very happy it was indeed a queen size. She set her bag down as did he. She walked up to him and practically pushed him against the door. He was surprised and giggled. She smiled at him and leaned in for a deep kiss. The kisses increased in intensity. She started to untuck his tshirt and untie the drawstring on his sweatshorts. He pulled away trying to control himself. She looked up questioning why he pulled away. "What's wrong darling?" She asked. He smiled and caressed her cheek. "Nothing darling. It is just we can't." He said. Marianne was shocked. "Why not darling? We are married adults." She stated to him while she caressed his chest. "Yes, sweetheart I know. But this is your mother's house." He said feeling embarrassed. Marianne smiled and caressed his cheek. "Love, Mum is not that naive. We can be quiet." She said smiling with almost a pleading look. Christopher smiled at her but was still nervous. "What if she hears us or has to come in? I just think we should not. I would be to nervous with your sister and mother down the hall." He explained still pinned against the door. To her surprise this was turning marianne on even more. "It will be fine and fun. I feel like I am back at 17 sneaking a boy in my room." Marianne said with a giggle which made him giggle too. He raised an eyebrow at that comment. "Well how many boys did you sneak in here?" He said teasing. Marianne blushed and smiled at him. She gave him a playful tickle. "Actually none. You are the only one I would have wanted to sneak up here at night and have my way with." She smiled as she kissed him again and pulled away with them both smiling. "Might I add love, you certainly don't have a problem with us having a shag in Sir John's and Delia's guestroom." She said with a naughty grin. He was getting so turned on by the wanting look and her shameless seduction with him. He kissed her and pulled away with a blush and smile. "Well that is different. His guest rooms are practically on the other side of the house." She smiled and kissed his chin. He still thought it wasn't a good idea. Marianne sensed this and had an idea how to change his mind.

Before he knew it Marianne had pushed his sweat shorts down and was kneeling down and took his firm member in her mouth in one quick motion. Christopher gasped and bit his lip to keep from moaning very loudly. "Oh good God Marianne! You are unbelievable!" Christopher groaned and closed his eyes trying to keep his noise level down. Marianne kept her movements on his member for a few more seconds then sensing he was getting close by his erection getting firmer. She pulled back and let him slip out of her mouth. She slowly stood up smiling and giggling. "So did I change your mind?" Christopher was still gasping trying to control himself. He smiled down at her. "Yes, I think you certainly have. If we are caught I am telling her it was your idea." Christopher stated as he moved her closer to the bed. He reached for her tshirt and pulled it over her head as he kicked off his shoes. His hands soon were inside her shorts and pushed them down. She kicked them off from around her ankles.

They giggled and smiled as they undressed each other. Feeling like horny teenagers that could get caught at any moment. They fell onto the bed giggling as they kissed and reached for areas they knew were ticklish on each other. They moved up the bed and pulled the covers down and got under them. Christopher rolled on top of her kissing down her neck towards her chest. He reached her breast and pulled down the bra straps and bra. He smiled and continued his kisses when her breasts were exposed to him. He kissed and took her right breast and nipple in his mouth. Marianne kept her mouth closed but still let out a groan.

Soon Christopher removed her bra and knickers leaving them both completely nude under the covers. Marianne could feel his firm erection against her thigh and was trying to convey how much she wanted him by moving her hips against him. Christopher smiled as he kissed her neck and cheeks, knowing what she wanted but wanted to torment her a little bit for her turning him on so badly before.

Christopher pulled away and smiled down at her. She smiled back panting from arousal. "I feel very naughty. Like I am a teenage boy that might get caught in my girlfriend's bedroom." Marianne laughed and pulled him down for another kiss. It was now a fun and arousing game they were playing. "Well we have to make sure we keep it down so we don't get in trouble." Marianne said in a whisper, still giggling. "Well that might be very difficult. I think I can keep it down better than you." Christopher said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. Marianne grinned and raised her eyebrows him. "Oh really? A few moments ago you seemed to have great difficulty keeping quiet." Marianne said teasing him. Christopher blushed and grinned again. "Oh well lets see about it then." He stated.

Before Marianne knew it. Christopher had pulled the covers over his head and moved down her body. Marianne let out a muffled squeal and giggle as he tickled her belly while placing kisses around her belly button then began moving lower. She was about to say something when all words and coherent thoughts left her when she suddenly felt his warm mouth and tongue creating wonderful sensations on her moist, warm core. Marianne had the presence of mind to muffle her sounds of pleasure with the comforter. Christopher caressed her her hips and buttucks as he pleasured her. He could tell by the movements of her hips and muffled sounds she was close to orgasm. Marianne thought she was going to pass out when she was in the middle of a powerful release. Surprised was at herself that she controlled her moans and stopped herself from screaming in pleasure. Of course her pulling the comforter over her mouth did help. Christopher continued placing gentle kisses on her throbbing core until she came down from her high.

He began kissing his way back up her body. Stopping at her breasts again. She giggled when he tickled her a bit. He popped his head out from under the covers with the biggest grin on his face. He was holding himself up with his hands braced on either side of her shoulders. She smiled up at him and giggled. "I think you were right. I can't control myself with you. That was amazing." Marianne said caressing his face, pulling him down for a kiss. He lowered himself more to be closer. They were skin to skin. He loved the feel of his belly pressed against hers as well as her breasts pressed against his chest.

Marianne spread her thighs out more to accommodate him again. She groaned when she felt his member rub against her mound. Christopher moaned as they kissed and adjusted his pelvis to rest against her. He pulled away and smiled down at her. "I think this will test our control a great deal on whether we can keep it down." Marianne smiled and giggled. "Yes, but I am looking forward to finding out. I want you so bad Christopher, please." She almost begged looking flushed and aroused. Christopher kissed her then pulled back to watch her as he adjusted his pelvis and gently pushed in. Seeing her expression of complete pleasure as he thrust to go deeper inside her was amazing. Christopher had to hold back a moan. "Oh darling you feel so good." Marianne said running her hand through his hair while moaning as softly as possible. Christopher increased the depth and intensity of his strokes. Struggling not to make a sound. "I love the sounds you make Marianne. You feel amazing around me." He whispered to her as he placed some kisses on her neck, cheek and by her ear. He knew when he would whisper to her during lovemaking caused her to turn to goo in his hands. Marianne moaned and did know what he was trying to do. Her moan was louder than she had planned. She looked up at him as he grinned with his eyes closed as he was savoring the feelings. She could tell he wasn't far from release by his movements. Marianne knew she was close as well.

Marianne managed to wrap her legs around his thighs and pulling him deeper when he thrust. She knew this caused wonderful sensations against her sensitive nub. Christopher knowing this increased his thrusts and angle. This almost immediately sent Marianne spiraling towards her release. Marianne almost bit her lip to hard and reached up to place kisses on his neck and shoulder along with muffling her sounds. She wrapped her legs tighter around him as he thrust one more time and started to groan as he felt his release shoot inside her. He quickly pressed his face against the pillow.

They remained lying in that position for a few minutes panting and enjoying the aftershocks. He remained inside her, both of them not wanting to lose the connection. She ran her fingers through his hair and caressed his neck. She opened her eyes and smiled. He pulled up to look at her with a huge boyish grin. "Well, I think I might have won." He said sounding proud of himself. Marianne laughed and gently smacked him on the back of the head. "You might be right but you certainly let some interesting sounds go." He laughed and kissed her again. He then gently moved off her, slipping out with a sigh. He laid down beside her as she rolled over to lay propped up on his chest. They just looked at each other smiling. "Well, that was a fun game." She said smiling at him. He laughed and guided her head down for a kiss. "Yes, it was and I still think I won." She laughed and rested her head on his chest. "I think you did but I don't mind at all. That was amazing. I am just glad my bedroom was at the opposite end of Margaret's and Mum's." Christopher kissed her head. "I am very grateful as well. I just am glad I will not have to sneak out the window before your mother wakes up tomorrow." He said closing his eyes. Marianne giggled against his chest. They soon fell asleep wrapped up together in Marianne's cozy bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Christopher exhaled softly as he was coming awake. It took him a moment to realize where he was. He looked around and remembered that he was in Marianne's bedroom at Anne's home. He closed his eyes and smiled to himself as he snuggled her a bit. She was still sound asleep with her upper body resting against him with her head on his chest, with her arm resting on his belly. He remembered the sneaky game and joyous lovemaking they had last night and almost giggled to himself. He just laid there for a bit savoring the feeling of her in his arms. He used his left hand to lightly stroke her bare back with his fingertips. He gently rubbed up and down her arm with his right hand. He could feel her left leg and thigh laying over his lower waist and upper legs, almost wrapped around him. He loved it when she would wrap herself around him in sleep. Feeling she needed to be as close and snuggled up to him as possible.

Marianne began to stir a bit. She lightly moved her left leg. The movement caused Christopher to softly groan as he felt her movement against his relaxed member, that was already beginning to become alert from her closeness. Christopher saw her eyes open and her smile as she realized where she was waking up. She looked up towards him with a smile. "Good morning." She whispered. He smiled at her as he kept up his soft caresses. "Good morning sweetheart." Both wanting the same thing, they both reached for each other's lips for a good morning kiss. They pulled away smiling. She propped herself up more to look down at him. "Well that was a very nice sleepover we had." He giggled at her comment. "Yes, it was. I would love to reenact it but I believe your mother and sister might be up soon." Marianne smiled and nodded. "Yes, Mum usually goes in early to the shop on Saturdays." Christopher leaned up and kissed her again. "Well, maybe we should get up and get dressed so she doesn't catch us lacking attire and think I have not been a gentleman with her daughter." She kissed him again and they got up and dressed.

They got up and threw on comfy shorts and tshirts. They went downstairs and walked along together down the hall holding hands and still giggling like teenagers into the kitchen. As a thank you, they thought it would be nice to make some pancakes for breakfast for everyone. Christopher mixed the batter as the pan heated up, while Marianne set up the coffee and tea kettle.

Soon Anne entered the kitchen already dressed and smiled at the cute couple. She watched as they both had their backs to her standing side by side while he was standing over the stove and she was getting silverware out. She didn't hear what they said but it was a whisper that caused them both to smile at each other. She saw them exchange a sweet kiss and continue with what they were doing. "Good morning you two!" They both turned and smiled at her. "Good morning!" They said as she went over to Marianne and exchanged a kiss on the cheek. "Did you two sleep well?" They both tried not to blush and both answered yes in unison. "What are you two doing?" She asked smiling at them as she watched them prepare breakfast. "Well we thought as a thank you for letting us stay we would make breakfast for you and Margaret. A thank you for your trouble." Christopher explained as he began to pour the batter in the pan. "Oh don't be silly. You two are not trouble at all. It was nice to have you here. We are family." Christopher softly smiled. It felt so nice to him to be part of a family again and feel like a welcomed member.

Christopher began platting the pancakes as Marianne grabbed the finished plate and put in front of Anne. While starting the second one, in came Margaret still looking half asleep and with her hair going in every direction even though she had it tied back with a scrunchie.

They happily enjoyed their breakfast as a family at the table. Anne said good bye to them and headed off to the flower shop. Marianne began to clean up but Christopher insisted he would do the washing up. Margaret was going to go over to a friends house in a bit but she and Marianne were playing a video game on Margaret's Wii. To their amusement Christopher ended up joining in and winning around. Marianne heard her mobile ring and she went and picked it up. She giggled at her husband and sister exchanging teasing words on who was going to win the game.

"Ha I win! I should have made a bet with you!" Christopher said with excitement and teasing of a big brother. "Well that was just beginners luck." Margaret said trying to pout but still had a smirk and a giggle. Christopher saw Marianne look a bit annoyed when she got off the phone. "What is it darling?" He asked as she said goodbye and thank you then hung up with the person she was speaking to. "Well that was the electric company. Since it is the weekend, they are not going to get a part in until Monday. So our power is not going to be back on until Monday afternoon."

"Oh well, I guess we should go over there in a bit just to clean out the fridge and get more clothes. I don't want to put your mother out so maybe we should make arrangements to stay at a hotel." Christopher added. "Yes, but that is going to be difficult. Wimbledon just started. I am sure they are going to be mostly booked." Christopher nodded. "Ah you're right. I forgot. I don't know how I could of with the traffic." Marianne nodded as well. "Well why don't we run over and pack some more clothes and come back here with the car. We can stop by the flower shop and see if she is up for putting up with us for another couple of days." Christopher smiled at her. Margaret laughed. "Yeah, I am sure she can't wait to have the two of you out of here. You kidding Mum is going to love it." Margaret said still keeping eyes on her video game going.

Margaret headed out with them to go over to her friend Emily's house for a bit. Christopher and Marianne rode their bikes back enjoying the time they had together just to chat on the way home. They loved just being able to talk about so many things from the simple to the weather, what to do for dinner and to Elinor's expected baby.

They arrived home and quickly cleaned out the fridge before all the food became too rotten along with the freezer. Marianne was glad she didn't end up going to Tesco for groceries the day before. It was like a furnace in their home. The quickly packed up more clothes and headed out with the car. Christopher drove over to the flower shop. Marianne decided to give him a little payback and began stroking his leg. He grinned and she could feel his muscles tighten up. "Marianne you know that is not fair. I really don't want to be in a accident with my gorgeous wife." He said as he looked to his right and left to make sure it was safe to turn. He soon pulled into the flower shop.

The couple walked in hand in hand. Adele's face lit up. "Look who it is! Mr. & Mrs. Brandon!" She said as she put down her bouquet and went over to give them a hug. She didn't miss how cute they looked holding hands. "Oh hi you two! Such a nice surprise visit!" Anne said as she came out from the back. "Hi Mum." They said as they walked towards the counter. "What are you guys planning for today?" Anne asked them as she arranged her flowers. "Well we heard from the electric company. Because it is the weekend they cannot get it fixed until Monday so they could get the replacement part." Marianne explained. "Oh no. With this heat. That is dreadful. So you two will stay for the next two days?" Anne said almost excited. Marianne and Christopher smiled at her reaction. "Well if you don't mind putting us up with for another couple of days. We don't want to be any trouble." Christopher said to her. Anne and Adele giggled. "Oh Christopher, don't be silly! Of course you can stay as long as you want. It is so nice to have you so we can visit." They all smiled. "Thank you Mum. I am sorry to put you out or anything." Marianne added. "Oh Marianne stop. It is going to be nice to have company. I certainly am not going to tell you two to leave today and find a hotel. So silly." Anne said with a smirk.

Just then Elinor walked in with her small five month pregnant belly. "Oh hi guys! Nice to see you two." Elinor said as she hugged hello to everyone. They exchanged hellos and chatted a bit. Marianne patted her belly and chatted. Marianne filled in Elinor about their power issues and how they were staying at their mothers. "Oh that is good. Especially it is not like it is going to be easy to get a hotel room this time of year." Elinor stated. "Yes, that is exactly what we thought. So Christopher and I are just staying in my old room. We just went back over this morning and got clothes and to clean out the fridge before everything spoiled." Elinor listened and then a wicked grin appeared on her face. Elinor looked and saw Christopher across the shop looking at some herbs and Adele and Anne were helping a couple of customers that came in. "Well you two will just have to behave yourselves since you are at mothers." Elinor teased her younger sister. It was worth it to see Marianne's face turn the color of a tomato and her mouth gape open. "Elinor!" Marianne said causing Elinor to laugh. Elinor didn't miss Marianne look away having trying to avoid eye contact. Elinor gasped and laughed at her. "Well by the look on your face just now I am sure you two misbehaved already at some point during your stay so far." Elinor said as she turned to look at some roses. Marianne giggled and nodded gently at that. Elinor giggled. "Thought so especially since he has been gone for a week. I just love teasing you." Elinor admitted to her sister. Marianne gave her a playful slap on the shoulder.

Elinor had to leave and said goodbye to everyone. Christopher mentioned that the new coffee shop opened a few stores down. He also wanted to pick up his new reading glasses that should be ready at the eyeglass store that was right across the street. He took a coffee order from the ladies and Marianne. "I will should be back in about 20 minutes or so. See you in a bit." Christopher said then leaned over to exchange a kiss that soon turned it three gentle soft kisses. He smiled when he pulled away and left. Anne and Adele watched Marianne as she smiled and had a dreamy look on her face as she watched him walk out down the street. "I bet you missed him while he was gone." Anne said wrapping another bouquet up. Marianne blushed. "Yes, I did. At least the trips don't usually take that long." Marianne said as she walked over and began separating some flowers and helping a bit.

"Elinor looks so cute and glowing now. It is so nice she is over that hump and done with her morning sickness." Anne chatted. "Yes, it is. I felt so bad when she was ill. But her and Edward are so happy and can't wait for this baby." Marianne added. "Yes, Elinor feels that she is having a boy. They are hoping to find out at her next scan. They are going to be happy either way." Anne stated. Marianne giggled. "Yes, I would love to have a niece, but I bet it would be nice to add a boy to the family." Marianne added with a giggle. "Yes, it would. Well, if she has a boy maybe you two will add a girl to the mix so it will be even." Anne said not being able to hold back and curious on how Marianne felt on the subject of children.

Marianne blushed and laughed. "I am not surprised that you managed to add that in. Maybe you are right." Anne smiled. "I don't mean to pry and it is between you and Christopher but do you two plan on having children?" Anne asked. Marianne smiled at her. "Yes, Mum. We are hoping to provide a grandchild or maybe more for you." Anne had a huge grin and looked so happy. "Oh lovely." Anne added looking like she wanted to ask something else. Marianne decided to volunteer. "We discussed about if we wanted children after we were engaged. We both were very happy that we were both on the same page and wanted children. Like I did since I was younger, Christopher did hope for children some day but didn't think that was going to happen. Now he is thrilled and looking forward to having us having a baby in the future." Marianne explained to her while arranging her own bouquet she was designing. "Well, that is wonderful. I know you always loved children and wanted a family some day. Christopher is lovely and will make a wonderful caring father." Anne added in. Marianne could tell Anne wanted to ask when they were thinking of trying for a baby. "I can tell by your look Mum you are wondering when. I would like to wait at least a year after we are married. Just to enjoy this time with each other." Marianne explained. "Oh I understand. That is perfectly fine. You should when you are ready and not rush into anything you two are not ready for. You deserve time to have some time and be newlyweds. Especially after the bumps in the road you had." Anne explained. Marianne smiled. "Thank you Mum for understanding. I am happy you understand and happy for me and Christopher." Anne smiled and leaned over to hug her daughter. "Oh darling I am so happy for you and that you found him. He is wonderful and I already love him like a son. He is a good man and I know you will be taken care of and he will love you forever." Marianne smiled almost teary from her mother's declaration.


	4. Chapter 4

Christopher was waiting in line to place his coffee order. He had just picked up his new reading glasses. He was looking forward to just spending the day with Marianne. No plans so far but he was thinking of offering to make a nice brunch for everyone on Sunday and seeing if maybe Elinor and Edward would like to join them. He was also wondering if he and Marianne would be able to continue their game of sneaking around. They were like teenagers and it was a huge turn on for both of them.

Camilla was looking around to get some pastries and place a coffee order. She noticed a man that looked familiar. She realized it was Christopher Brandon who she met at Sir John Middleton's over a year ago. Camilla did find him attractive but they were both uncomfortable because they both knew Sir John was trying to set them up and he was very obvious about it. She watched him from a bit from across the store. He still looked very handsome and was very well to do. Of course him being in a nice profession and having means did not mean everything. She found him kind and seemed like a sweet man. She was hoping he might be still single. She heard from John and Delia that Christopher Brandon was not the sort to jump into anything and was not into flings. He was dressed casual and she thought he looked more handsome in khaki shorts and a tshirt.

Camilla walked up trying to not be obvious. She began looking at a basket of cookies that were in front of Christopher who was next in line. She looked at him standing at her left side. "Oh hi Christopher." She said to him getting his attention. He turned and looked at her. He had a question mark expression on his face. He knew she looked familiar but could not place it. "It's Camilla. We met at Sir John's over a year ago. He was not successful in trying to be nonchalant in setting us up." She said with a smile. It came back to Christopher. "Oh right. I remember." He said with a smile and extended his right hand to shake hers while he was holding items in his left hand. Christopher remembered being terribly embarrassed by John's attempts at setting him up with someone. It was right before his life was changed forever and he met Marianne. "How have you been?" He asked her. "Oh I have been well. I actually just came back to London a week ago. I was transferred to Paris for a year with my company." She explained. "Oh that is nice." He responded. Christopher placed his order and got his coffees. They chatted a bit and he mentioned he was off to the flower shop. He said goodbye and left.

Camilla placed her order and waited. She decided maybe it would be nice to see him again. She received her coffee and paid. She would see if she could find him at the flower shop that he mentioned and see if he would like to maybe meet for drinks tonight.

She found the shop and peaked in. She saw Christopher standing inside handing out the coffees to two older women. He must know them fairly well. She watched him walk over to an area where some tulips were. She stepped in and walked over to him. "Oh hi Christopher." She said as she stepped towards him. He looked taken aback at seeing her again. "Oh hello. Need flowers?" He asked with bit of a smirk and giggle. Camilla giggled and blushed again. "Not really. I am sorry if this is a bit forward, but I was wondering if you would like to meet for a drink later this evening, maybe chat a bit without John's influence?" She asked with a bit of a nervous giggle. She caught the surprised look on his face and hoped and looked more to gauge his reaction. Just as she finished the sentence, she noticed his coffee in his left hand and a silver wedding band on his ring finger caught her eye. She gasped and blushed as she realized he might not be single anymore. Just as she was going to apologize when a young woman came out from the back with plastic wrap. "Ok I found it for you. Exactly where you said." Marianne said handing the wrapping for the flowers. "Oh hi darling. How was it?" Marianne asked him as she walked over. She saw a woman standing next to him. "Oh darling I am sorry to interrupt." She said as she realized he was chatting with someone. "Oh hi sweetheart. This is Camilla. She is a friend of Sir John's." He explained. "Oh hello. I am Marianne Brandon." Marianne said smiling and extending her hand to shake hers. "Oh hello very nice to meet you." Marianne smiled. Camilla smiled at her. "Yes, very nice to meet you as well." Camilla did not miss that her last name was Brandon. Camillia looked over the young women a bit. She was definitely younger than Christopher, but she could see they both were smitten with each other from the eye contact and smiles they shared. "I put your coffee on the counter over there sweetheart." Christopher pointed. "Oh thank you very much." Marianne said as she reached up and kissed him on the cheek then went over back to the counter.

Christopher looked back at Camilia with an apologetic look trying not to cause anymore embarrassment. "I am sorry Camilia. Marianne and I got married about two months ago." Christopher explained. Camilia came out of her trance. "Oh I am the one who should be sorry. I had no idea you had gotten married. Congratulations." She said trying to hide her embarrassment. She bid him goodbye and left.

Marianne had overheard the conversation as she walked away. Anne and Adele didn't hear it as they spoke to a client who had questions about flowers for her wedding. Christopher turned around and looked at her. He could tell by the look on her face that she had heard the conversation. He blushed and smirked at her as he walked over to her, near the roses. "Well is she going to be my competition?" She asked him with a grin. He smiled and giggled at her. "Oh don't you worry. You have absolutely no competition. I found the right one and only one for me." He said as he leaned down for a kiss. They pulled away as she giggled. "Well she is a smart woman with great taste." Marianne stated with a smirk. She sort of felt bad for the woman for being embarrassed.

Camilla walked back towards her flat. Highly embarrassed for her mishap at asking Christopher out. He seemed very happy with his new wife. They were easy to read by the looks that were exchanged.

By chance later in the day, she ran into Sir John and mentioned running into Christopher. John filled her in on how he recently married a wonderful young woman and how in love they were. Camilla was disappointed that she didn't get to enjoy a casual date with Christopher but was happy he had found someone.

Marianne and Christopher arrived back at Anne's house. It was empty since they heard from Anne that Margaret was going over to a friends house for a bit. They had stopped at Tesco to get some groceries. Christopher was going to make chicken lasagna for everyone. He loved making his own sauce so they picked up fresh tomatoes and all the other ingredients. He prepared the sauce as Marianne got out the pan. She sliced some of the tomatoes, fresh herbs and other spices. They loved to cook together and would share giggles and tease each other. They sometimes would see you could dice an onion the fastest. Of courses kisses were exchanged when they stood next to each other or walking past each other in the kitchen. Marianne cooked the chicken for it.

They finished putting together the lasagna and put it in the fridge to stick in the oven when it would be closer to when Anne would be home. They cleaned the dishes and put them in and Marianne loaded the dishwasher. They made their way into the family room and sat on the sofa. They had the telly on but soon were not paying any attention to it as they got distracted by some deep kisses. Soon Marianne found herself straddling Christopher kissing him as he rubbed his hands up and down her back and gently squeezed her bum and hips. She pulled away smiling and giggling along with him. She reached for his lips again.

Margaret came in closed the door not softly and put her keys and bag down. She walked in and took a step and saw right on the sofa her sister and her husband. "Oh come on guys really?" She said a little bit grossed out catching them making out with her sister on his lap. They pulled away quickly and stood up out of breath and both beet red. "Oh Mags, I didn't realize you were coming home this soon." Marianne said adjusting her shirt that got pulled up a bit from Christopher's wandering hands. "I can see that." She said with a smile trying not to laugh at her sister and brother in law. Christopher was extremely flustered. He kept staring down on the floor embarrassed feeling like he was getting scolded. Marianne saw the look on Margaret's face. "What are you laughing at? We are married adults who love each other. He has been gone for almost a week on business." Marianne said trying to defend their actions. But Marianne did see the humor in the situation. "I know, this is just too good to pass up and I might be able to use this in the future." Margaret said smirking thinking this good be blackmail in the future. Margaret wasn't like that but it was so fun to tease her usually older and responsible sister.

Marianne smiled at her. "I know you will. I am sorry we couldn't control ourselves. I am just glad you were not Mum." Christopher smiled softly but still wasn't able to look at Margaret directly. Margaret sat and watched the telly for a bit. Christopher went up to their room to check his emails. Marianne decided to shower and went in and grabbed her clothes. She gave Christopher a kiss on his head as she got her shampoo and soap out. Christopher sent his response emails and put his iPad away. He smirked as an idea popped into his head. He peaked down the stairs and saw Margaret heading to the door. She spotted him. "Oh hi. I am just going over to Emily's for a bit down the street. I should be back in about an hour." She said to him. "Ok sure, I will tell Marianne and pass it on to Anne if she comes home in a bit." He said with a smile. "Thank you Christopher. You two behave yourself." Margaret said with a grin as she walked out the front door. Christopher grinned and just shook his head.

Christopher quietly tip toed into the bathroom. He quickly disrobed. He pulled the shower curtain back and caused Marianne to gasp but she soon smiled at him. "I thought I might join you and save your mother money on her water bill." Marianne giggled as he stepped in and pulled her into his arms while she wrapped her arms around her neck. They were quick to reach for a kiss. They pulled away both smiling. "Margaret went over to Emily's for about an hour. So I thought we might use the opportunity now that we have the house to ourselves to maybe continue what we started downstairs." He suggested rubbing his hands up and down her back and caressing her bum. Enjoying the feeling of her wet skin while the warm water sprayed them. "That is a splendid idea!" She said as she kissed him again.

They soon washed each other and Marianne enjoyed the sensual way he helped shampoo her hair. She repaid the treatment by reaching up to massage his scalp as he kissed her cheeks and neck. The delightful task of cleaning each other was finished and they got distracted by their lips again. Soon Christopher had Marianne pushed up against the shower wall. Marianne knew what he might have planned by the feel of his firm erection pressed up against her thighs. Marianne lifted her right leg and wrapped it around his left thigh, giving him access to enter her. "Oh I want you so badly Marianne." He whispered in her ear as he kissed her neck and earlobe. "I am all yours Christopher. I want to feel you inside me so much." She gasped. Hearing her wanting voice almost begging him to make love to her was such a turn on to him. He decided to torment her a bit more. He moved his lips down towards her breasts. He kissed and paid special attention to each one. Marianne had her hands running through his hair enjoying the feel of his lips. Christopher knelt down as he kissed his way towards her stomach and belly button. He pulled away for a second and Marianne opened her eyes to look down to all of a sudden see his talented mouth move lower and began placing deep and wonderful kisses on her aching mound. "Oh Christopher what are you doing to me!?" Marianne gasped and moaned. Christopher continued pleasuring her with his lips and tongue. A few more strokes over her sensitive core and clit sent her over the edge with a loud gasp and moan. She kept her hands on his head to hold him place not wanting the feeling to end. Christopher continued with his soft kisses as he felt her aftershocks. He slowly pulled away and looked up at her smiling. He loved seeing the look of contentment and pleasure on her face while she caught her breath.

Marianne began to become aware again and opened her eyes and looked down at his smiling face as he began to stand back up. "Oh love, that was wonderful." He smiled as he kissed her. She moaned as she still tasted herself on his lips and tongue. He pulled away. She could feel his firm member begging for release against her leg. "Please Christopher I want to feel you now." She said looking up at him. "Well I will be happy to assist you in that." He said grinning as she giggled. He reached for her lips again. He grasped her right thigh to lift it up. She took the hint and wrapped her leg around his thigh and buttucks as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The kisses continued as he reached down to grasp his member and position himself to thrust inside her. One push and he was all the way in. Both gasped at the sensation they were waiting for. They remained still for a few seconds as Christopher leaned forward to exchange a kiss. He pulled away with a grin and began to move his hips. They picked up momentum quickly. Their lovemaking was frantic and powerful. Marianne loved it when he would take her like this. It was thrilling to let their passion loose. It only took a few minutes to reach their mutual release. One more thrust and Marianne felt her orgasam. Feeling her contractions against his firm member sent Christopher over the edge as he orgasamed and felt his semen release inside is very contented wife. He bit his lip to prevent him from moaning too loudly. He kept his eyes open so he could watch Marianne's face to see her pleasure while he panted and still held her up.

Marianne opened her eyes still panting and smiled up at him. "All I can say is wow Christopher!" He giggled and leaned forward to kiss her again. "I am almost at a loss for words myself. That was a very nice treat." She giggled and kissed him again. They rinsed off and climbed out of the shower.

They exchanged giggles and kisses as they dried each other off. Just then there was a knock on the door. They both froze. "I am home Marianne. Margaret said you two are making dinner. How nice." She said. "Yes, Mum. Just have to put it in the oven for about an hour. I just have to get dressed and I will be down." Marianne answered. "Oh yes, I just wanted to let you know I was home in case you heard me when you came out." Anne said and headed down stairs. "Thanks Mum." They both were trying not to giggle. After it was quiet and heard her footsteps head down the stairs they let out a breath and started giggling and blushing. "You and I are playing a very dangerous game. If we keep this up, we are going to get caught." He said and kissed her one more time. She smiled at him. "You might be right but it has been well worth it and a lot of fun." She said. They quickly dressed as they continued to giggle while trying not to trip over each other in the smaller guest bath.

They cleaned up the bathroom a bit and threw their towels in the hamper. "Ok let me check to see if anyone else is up here." Marianne said as she peeked out the door. She saw no one else was upstairs. "Ok come on." She gestured and whispered to Christopher. He smiled and tip toed and they both ran lightly to her room. He closed the door behind him softly. They turned to face each other and laughed again.

After getting over their giggles they came back downstairs. Ann was on the sofa watching TV with Margaret who had come back home. "Oh hi you two. I wasn't sure if you were here Christopher. Didn't run into you upstairs." Christopher was almost caught off guard. "Ah, actually I took a shower as well before Marianne. I was just going over some emails in our room." He explained while Marianne was smirking as she headed towards the kitchen. "Oh nice." Anne said.


	5. Chapter 5

They all sat down and enjoyed their dinner together. Christopher had already suggested to Anne if she would like, invite Edward and Elinor for a brunch and Sunday tea. Anne thought it marvelous. Christopher had already had a menu in mind and assured Anne that he would do everything. He was doing a wonderful job of winning Anne over even more. She thought him to be such a kind and loving man. She loved seeing the look on his face when he would look at Marianne. It was plain as day that he absolutely was deeply in love with her daughter. Marianne the same.

The next morning the happy and horny couple were snuggled together spooning. They had another very pleasurable night together trying to keep the sound level down after they retired for the evening. Christopher came awake and he was on his side holding Marianne against him with her back to his front. He lifted his head off the pillow and noticed it was almost 7am. He could hear that Anne was up and downstairs. He smiled as he lifted his head more to watch Marianne sleeping soundly. He caressed her shoulder and began placing gentle kisses on her shoulder and neck. She moaned slightly in her sleep, but still didn't fully awake. He gently moved her hair away to kiss the back of her neck. She sighed again in her sleep, starting to wake up a little. Christopher smiled as he continued his kisses down to her shoulder blades and back. He gently pulled the covers down as Marianne smiled as she awoke and started turning onto her stomach a bit as she stretched her arms out. She was enjoying the feel of Christopher's lips when she became fully aware, but continued to keep her eyes closed. He smiled when he could tell she was awake. He turned towards her and continued kissing her shoulders while caressing her. His lips moved to her neck again and began working his way down. Marianne felt shivers down her spine as she felt Christopher placing kisses down her back, following the line of her spine. Marianne felt this was such a turn on for her. He reached the small of her back still placing kisses while he still caressed her side and hip. He worked his way back up to her shoulders. He then leaned over and kissed her neck again as she reached to caress his hair. "Good morning." He whispered in her ear. She turned to look at him with a smile as he pulled away to smile down at her. "Good morning. What a lovely way to wake up." He smiled and leaned down to kiss her lips.

They snuggled for a few more minutes after their gentle morning lovemaking, then got up to dress and headed downstairs. Christopher began organizing the ingredients for the brunch. He was making a nice eggs benedict with spinach and tomato. Margaret was happily helping him and decided to make strawberry crepes that she looked up how to make. Anne and Marianne got such a kick out of seeing them get along and joke with each other while they made their brunch as they set the table.

Soon Edward and Elinor arrived happily to join them. They had a lovely brunch and chatted with amongst themselves. Anne smiled when she saw both her daughters seated next to their husbands either holding hands or exchanging innocent touches. Marianne looked at Christopher as he was telling a humorous story with a big smile and adoration on her face. She also had her hand rested on his leg caressing his lower thigh and knee. Edward and Elinor sat together just holding hands. It was so cute to see both couples so happy.

Marianne and Christopher insisted they were to be the ones to clean up. They cleaned the kitchen and put the dishes in the dishwasher. They then gathered up the leftovers and wrapped them to store in the refrigerator. After Marianne wiped the counters down Christopher wrapped his arms around her waist and reached to kiss her cheek. "Thank you for your help." Marianne smiled. "No, thank you for making the wonderful food. That is one of the reasons I married you because you were very good in the kitchen." Marianne said with a grin. Christopher giggled as he was placing some kisses on her neck. "That compliment can go two ways. Do you mean with my culinary skills or the other skills I shared with you in the kitchen Friday night before the power went out?" Marianne blushed and giggled. She felt a surge of arousal just thinking of that wonderful passionate experience in their kitchen. "I was going to say your food preparation but the second skill you mentioned is a nice perk." She said as she turned in his arms smiling as was he. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned down to exchange a kiss with his lovely wife.

Just at that moment Anne walked in to make some tea and coffee. "Oh, I am sorry." Anne said smiling at the cute couple that she caught in a kiss. They pulled away blushing and smiled looking down. Feeling like teenagers getting caught again. "No, don't be." Marianne said to her as they separated. "Yes, we are sorry Anne." Anne giggled at them as she went over and grabbed the teapot. "Oh don't be silly you two. You are still newlyweds and deeply in love." Anne said as she filled the teapot. Marianne and Christopher smiled at each other knowing she was exactly right and believing they would never outgrow that phase.

The End


End file.
